Beneath the Winter Moon
by TheGrayWitch
Summary: One night, Murtagh hears singing from one of the dungeons. He discovers a girl who may just have the secret to his escape. But will she help him? Set after Brisingr. MurxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

_There were many things hidden inside the castle walls of Urubaen. Some were prisoners that the king needed to keep close. He couldn't kill them just yet but he didn't dare send them to Gilead, especially after Eragon Shadeslayer had escaped from there. No, he needed to keep an eye on them. Some of the king's prisoners were puzzling. Their purpose was unknown to all but the king._

_One prisoner was particularly puzzling. She sat alone in a cell, usually hiding in the corner. She was quiet, almost never uttering a sound. Her dark hair was always in her face, making it harder to see what she really looked like. But the strangest thing wasn't her silence or the fact no one knew what she really looked like since she got here. It was the fact her cell was always cold. It wasn't chilly as if a wind was passing through. It was _cold_, as if it were winter in that small space. If one were to touch the bars of her cell, they'd find that the metal had been chilled so much it burned. No one got too close to the girl's cell for fear that they would freeze as well. Any food or water was practically thrown into the cell._

_Why and how she was here was only know to the king and few others. Even Murtagh, the king's right-hand man wasn't even aware of the full details. Among the prisoners, she was known as the winter girl and they began to weave stories about her. To anyone else, she had no name, no past, just nothing._

_That is until one night, when the moonlight drifted into the winter girl's cell from a nearby window. She looked up, making some of her hair fall away to reveal her mouth. The air in her cell shifted as she opened her mouth and sang…_


	2. Chapter One: Winter Moon

**Chapter One: Winter Moon**

**=Murtagh=**

Murtagh was walking down to the dungeon when he heard it. A strange melodic voice was singing. He shook his head and tried to recall that voice but found he hadn't heard it before. The Rider hurried to find the source of the singing. It was a girl's voice that much he could tell but there was an edge to it that made him question whether this voice was human. All around, he could hear the prisoners whispering about the strange voice.

"The winter girl! It's the winter girl!"

"The winter girl is singing?"

"But how?"

"Why?"

Murtagh shook his head, ignoring that whispering of the prisoners and followed the voice. It was coming from a girl whose cell was constantly cold. He remembered the day that some of the soldiers dragged her in. She looked to pathetic, hanging limply like she did. He almost felt sorry for her. He remembered how she was dragged to the king where he assumed she was probed for information. Surprisingly, not long after going in, she'd been taken into the dungeons and locked up there. Murtagh was sure why but there were some whispers that the king couldn't get into her mind. This puzzled him but he soon dismissed it. The king would break the barrier in her mind. It was just a matter of time.

Since then, all Murtagh had ever seen of the girl was her sitting in her cell like a doll. She never spoke or gave an indication she was even awake. If it weren't for the fact he could see her breathing, he wonder if she was dead, frozen by her own spell. It seemed that was all she could do. Or maybe she was biding her time, waiting for the right moment to escape. Not that it would do her much good. Few ever managed to flee Uru'baen and they had to be extremely fortunate. The Rider twitched as he remembered his own escape, only to be brought back by the Twins. He shook his head and neared the girl's cell.

She gave no hint that she knew he was there. She just kept on singing her song. He listened, thinking her words may explain her reason for coming to life.

"…_Snow falls softly 'neath the winter moon_

_Forest bare and white, she dwells there by night  
Listen to her cry sorrow's song.  
Tear fall softly 'neath the winter moon_

_Breathless, icy, bright. Daughter of the night.  
Oh, who do you cry for?  
Keening softly 'neath the winter moon…_"

He continued to listen to her song. It seemed to be a story about a maiden who was alone for she froze everything she touched. It was oddly appropriate, since no one venture too close to her icy cage for that reason. The Rider watched as her song drifted to an end. Now she seemed finally notice his presence because she looked up and shrank back into her corner. He frowned at the girl. Even when she had looked up, her hair didn't fall away enough for him to properly see her face. He always wondered what she looked like but wasn't too keen at the idea of sticking his hand in her cell.

He shook his head and left the dungeon, heading up to his room.

Thorn, his dragon partner, was curled up in the large balcony that was made for him. The dragon looked up as Murtagh entered the room.

_I heard the singing. Was it really the winter girl?_ Thorn asked.

Murtagh nodded.

Thorn dipped his head thoughtfully. _She sounds lonely._

_What do you expect? She's been cooped up in that cell of hers doing nothing but making it colder. I'm surprised she's still alive._

_Maybe her magic doesn't affect her. She might be an elf._

Murtagh shook his head. _I find that had to believe._

_She certainly didn't_ sound _human. And you didn't see her face so what makes you think she's human?_

_I don't know but she doesn't seem very elf-like to me. _

_Be that as it may. I'm going to sleep. _Thorn yawned and curled up in the balcony

Murtagh nod and prepared for bed as well. He went to bed, still thinking about the girl and hearing her song in his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Murtagh awoke to a servant telling him the king wished to see him. What now? He thought as he dressed and made his way to the throne room. The king sat in his chair, examining the mark on his hand. Murtagh stood at ready, waiting for the king to speak.

"One of the guards told me one of the prisoners was singing last night. Do you know who it was?" The king asked.

Murtagh nodded. "Yes. It was the girl in the cell that's constantly cold,"

"I see. Go down to the dungeon and bring her to me,"

"My lord?" Murtagh grew a little confused.

The king looked up and smiled. "I want to hear her sing for me,"

Murtagh nodded and went down to the dungeon. He walked past each cell until he came to hers. There she sat, like always, in her corner. The cell was cold as ever.

"Get up," he said as he carefully unlocked the cell, trying not to touch the metal bars.

She shifted a little but didn't get up.

He frowned and uttered a spell that would warm the bars just enough for him to push the door open. He shivered slightly as he stepped into the cell and grabbed her arm, pulling her up so she was standing. The action cause some her hair to fall away from her face just enough for him to see a brown almond shaped eye.

"I said get up!" He snarled as he dragged her out of the cell.

"Why?" she asked. Her voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear her.

He growled. "The king wishes to see you,"

She was quiet as they walked to the throne room. Murtagh still gripped her arm but didn't have to drag her. He looked over and watched her, still walked. From what he could tell, she was fair skinned and her hair was a deep shade of brown. Her hair had fallen back in front of her face but now he knew she had brown eyes. Even from what little he had seen, her face didn't look like an elf's. It was too round, too human. I was right. HE thought to himself as they entered the throne room.

The king smiled warmly at them as Murtagh brought the girl up to him. "Hello, my dear. I heard that you sang last night. From what the guards told me, it was exquisite. Would you be kind enough to sing for me?"

The girl stood still and quiet. Murtagh could see the irritation appearing in the king's eyes.

The king forced a smile. "Don't be shy, my dear. Please sing for me,"

The girl stayed silent. Murtagh knew the king could only play nice for so long. If this girl didn't start singing soon, she'd have to deal with his wrath.

The Rider leaned towards the girl and whispered into her ear. "You'd better sing if you want to live," He could have sworn he heard her gulp. She stayed silent for a minute longer. The king frowned and looked like he was going to snarl an order when she sang.

"_In the woodlands low, born of ice and snow,  
there's a maiden weeping tonight.  
Snow falls softly 'neath the winter moon_

_Forest bare and white, she dwells there by night  
Listen to her cry sorrow's song.  
Snow falls softly 'neath the winter moon_

_Breathless, icy, bright. Daughter of the night.  
Oh, who do you cry for?  
Keening softly 'neath the winter moon_,"

She sang a bit in a strange language that neither Murtagh nor the king understood before returning to their language.

"_Traveler passing through, feet all bare, his smile was true  
His eyes shone with starlight  
he walked softly 'neath the winter moon_

_Love made my heart soar, you're the one I've waited for  
Stay with me forever  
she cried softly 'neath the winter moon_

_In the snow he stayed, from my side he did not stray  
My hands could not warm him  
He died softly 'neath the winter moon_,"

She sang the foreign words again before returning to the rest of the song.

"_In the woodlands low, born of ice and snow,  
there's a maiden weeping tonight.  
Snow falls softly 'neath the winter moon_

_Breathless, icy, bright. Daughter of the night.  
Oh, who do you cry for?  
Keening softly 'neath the winter moon_,"

It was the same song she sang last night. The king grinned and clapped at the girl's song. "Wonderful! Just wonderful!" He beamed. Murtagh noted the slight gleam in the king's eyes. _What could he be thinking?_

"My dear, I would like for you to sing for me from now on. Only a king would be worthy of such a sweet voice. Murtagh, take her to one of the guest rooms. I'll have a servant come and take care of her,"

Murtagh nodded and lead to girl away from the throne room. He watched her as they walked. She hung her head as she walked, almost like she was deep in thought. The Rider stared at her, puzzled at the situation. Why, after all this time, had she finally chosen to break her silence? What could possibly have happened last night that made her sing? He shook his head to clear away the thought that threatened to be said. They came to a guest that would soon be hers. He led her inside and closed the door behind him.

"This is where you'll be staying. A servant will be here soon to take care of anything you need,"

She merely walked into the room. She stopped in front of the vanity and seemed to be staring at it. It was hard to tell with all that hair in her face.

"The king will send for you when he needs you," Murtagh said, wishing she would say something.

She slightly lowered her head and then brought it back up. He assumed that was a nod. He turned and was about to open the door and leave when one of his questions was brought back into his mind. He couldn't bear the quiet any longer.

"Why?" He asked, turning to her.

She turned her head slightly in his direction then tilted it slightly in question.

"Why, after all this time of silence, did you sing? What made you sing?" He waited impatiently as she stood there.

She tilted her head back up and turned back to the vanity. "I was tired," She said quietly. Her voice was low, probably from the lack of usage.

"Of what? The silence?" He asked with a slightly scoff. How could anyone not get tired of silence? But if that's the case, then why still stay quiet like she was.

Her shoulders lifted just a little. "Maybe,"

He shook his head and left the room. He would never understand that girl.

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello! Hope you guys like this! I'd been kicking around this story and only recently got inspired to actually write it. The song the girl sings is called "Winter Moon" by Erutan (most YouTubers would know her as katethegreat19). For those of you who haven't heard the song, the "foreign" parts she sings are in Japanese. Since Japanese doesn't really exist in Alagaesia, I figured it would be best not to write out the proper lyrics :P Just imagine shes singing it a language similar to the Ancient Language. Please review this story. It's really hard for me to write when I don't know what people think of my work xP My last Inheritance story, Day and Night, basically died from lack of inspiration because people didn't review it. If you want me to continue this story, please just take a minute or two to tell what what you thought of it.

_Side Note_ - The title is subject to change. I just needed some other than "Untitled" to fill in the blank :P If you guys have any ideas for a good name or you like it just the way it is, let me know!

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!


	3. Chapter Two: Silence

**Chapter Two: Silence**

**~Winter Girl~**

I watched as he left. I stood there for a long time before examining the room properly. It was okay, more comfortable than my cell. But that was it. I knew this was just to placate me for a time. I thought back to the man's question of why. I wasn't lying. I knew I was tired of something but I wasn't entirely sure if it was the silence.

I touched a spot on the back of my neck where a small scar lay, hidden under my hair. I remembered coming here so many months ago. Images and thoughts came into my head that I quickly banished. The fear in my heart was still there but in my silence I had grown used to it. I had waited long enough. But now that I had taken the first step, what was I to do next? I hadn't thought about that. I just…I want…needed to sing. If only he wasn't there.

I sat down on the large bed that dominated the room. I brought my knees up and hugged them to my chest. The room was slowly getting cold again and I actually shivered from it. It took me a long time to get used to the cold and situate it so that _I_ wasn't the one getting cold. Now I might have to control how cold it gets around me now that I was the king's new singer. The idea annoyed me and the temperature dropped more because of it. I hugged myself tighter, trying to fight off the cold. Figures that I would have control over winter and I hated it.

I sighed to myself and lay on the bed, curled up in a ball. Maybe the servant who was supposed to "take care of me" would think I was asleep and leave. I really didn't feel up to dealing with anyone right now, not when I need some time to myself to get used to this. I yawned and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

_**Author's Note:**_ Yes, I know it's short and probably very confusing but it's meant to be that way. This was just to give a little hint of what the OC is like. You'll learn more soon enough.

Thanks to the people who favorited the story :) It atleast tell me SOMEONE wants to read it :D I still would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed though, so please do!

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!


	4. Chapter Three: Under the Mask

**Chapter Three: Under the Mask**

**=Murtagh=**

Murtagh was practicing in the training area when a messenger came for him. The messenger told him that the king wished for him to escort his new singer to the throne room. Knowing better then to decline, Murtagh sent the messenger away and had for the girl's room. He knocked on the door. When he heard the quiet "come in," he entered the room.

The girl sat in a chair in front of the vanity, a servant standing behind her so they could brush her hair. She was dressed in a form fitting, deep green dress with long flared sleeves. Her hair was kept back so he could finally see her face. He was surprised to find that instead of both eyes being brown, only the left was. The other was a sapphire tone. Though she seemed different, all cleaned up and looking like a proper lady, she still had that doll-like air to her. Only now she seems like one of those dolls that only nobles could buy instead of a sad little rag doll.

Her mismatched eye shifted and noticed him standing by the doorway. Her full lips twitched slightly before she said "Yes?"

Murtagh cleared his throat. "The king wishes for me to escort you to him,"

Her mouth twitched again. "I see," She turned carefully to the servant brushing her hair. "Will I be able to leave soon?"

The servant carefully finished one last stroke and then stepped away. "You may leave now, miss,"

The girl nodded and followed Murtagh out. They walked for a while in silence.

"I forgot to ask, but what is your name?" He asked, breaking the dreaded silence.

Her mouth twitched as she stared straight ahead. "Why do you wish to know?"

"It's only polite to ask. I'd offer you mine but I'm fairly certain you already know it,"

She nodded slightly. "You are correct. However, what's the use of a name when all it does is bind you?"

He froze and stared at her in shock as she kept walking. She only got a few steps ahead before noticing that he wasn't there. She turned and noticed his shocked expression. A slight smirk appeared on her face.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" she sneered.

"How did? But, how could?" He sputtered.

Her smirk only grew. "How could I have known? I'll keep that little tidbit to myself. Now, aren't you supposed to be 'escorting' me?"

He grew annoyed at her tone but continued to walk with her to the throne room. How could she know about his binding to Galbatorix? Most people thought he simply joined Galbatorix like his father had. Where did this girl find out such things that only few knew? He glared at the girl, whose smirk was still present.

They arrived at throne room and the girl sang when asked with only minor hesitation; most likely because she needed to find a song worth singing. This time it was short, just a few lines but it was still lovely, if Murtagh wasn't still angry at the girl.

"_Home is behind  
The world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight  
Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade_,"

The king seemed happy and smiled at the girl. "Beautiful. Ethereal. But, I should expect nothing less from one such as you. Now, my dear, I seemed to have forgotten to ask your name,"

She nodded and said "You may call me Azalee,"

The king nodded back. "Well, Azalee, you may go. Murtagh, a word with you please," The king snapped his fingers and a servant walked with Azalee back to her room. Once the girl was gone, Murtagh turned to the king, waiting for him to speak.

The king stared at him for a moment. "I need you to keep a close eye on that girl. She is not entirely human,"

Murtagh grew confused. "I don't understand sure. Yes, she has a beautiful voice but she looks as human as you could imagine. Well, except for her eyes,"

The king nodded. "Yes, that is true but I don't she is _entirely_ human,"

Murtagh stared at the king. "I don't understand, my lord,"

"Of course, I haven't told you. That girl was brought in many, many months before under the suspicion that she is of the fey,"

"Fey? You mean faeries?"

"Yes, Murtagh. Faeries,"

Murtagh still stared. "But faeries don't exist,"

The king dipped his head for a moment. "I was skeptical at first as well but the soldier who caught her showed me a memory and I now believe it,"

"What was the memory?"

"I'll show you," The king stood and stepped up to Murtagh so he could place is palm upon the Rider's brow. Murtagh closed his eyes and saw in his mind Azlee by a tree in the summer. She looked brighter, happier, _alive_. But that wasn't what took him by surprise. On her back with the sunlight filtering through them like a screen, as if they weren't truly there, were a pair of deep blue butterfly wings. They weren't even proper butterfly wings. They were shaped similar to a swallowtail's wing but had jagged edges that remind him of dark icicles.

The king removed his hand and the memory faded. Murtagh opened his eyes in shock. "But, she doesn't…"

"Not now, no. But it's possible they she may have been in the process of hiding her wings after a flight. Whatever the reason, the soldiers captured her and brought her to me. Apparently there were other with her but they escaped,"

"Nut if she's a fey, then why did you lock her in a cell?"

The king frowned. "Because a fey's mind is difficult to enter. Their barriers must work differently to keep out intruders. This is where I need your help, Murtagh,"

"My help? But how could I…"

"I need you to bring her guard down. I thought by being caged for so she'd loosen but she'd as stubborn as an ox. But, she still seems part human and could be…persuaded," A slow smile appeared on the king's face.

Murtagh nodded understanding. "You wish for me to seduce her,"

"Seduce her, charm her, whatever it takes to loosen that tongue and reveal her secrets. If I can find the fey and convince them to take my side in this war, I can finally crush those vermin that dare oppose me,"

Murtagh nodded again. "I'll do what I can, my king,"

"You had better," With that, the king dismissed him.

Murtagh walked up to his room, trying to unravel the muddle that was his mind. _Charm her? But she is unlike any girl I've ever met. Most are chatty and won't shut up, but this one barely says two words!_

_Maybe that's what it'll take. _said Thorn, who was on his way back from hunting.

Murtagh snorted. _What do you mean? _

_Break the silence. Convince her you are not a threat. She has been locked up for so long, she may need someone to breach the gap._

_Alright, so what am I supposed to do? _Thorn was silent for a bit as Murtagh walked into his room. _Introduce her to things, show her around the castle. Just get her out of that room. She's probably stuck in there all alone._

Murtagh sighed as he lay down on his bed. Then an idea popped in his mind. _Hey, Thorn._

_What?_

_I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help._

_Oh no. I was afraid you'd resort to that._

_Just play along. It should work._

_You hope._

_I know._ Murtagh grinned. His idea would work. It had to.

_**Author's Note:**_ Here we are! Now we know her name. Or do we? We shall see ;) Yes, I know she's a little mean but in her position, wouldn't you? Even to somone as epic as Murtagh. There will be romance but this is not instant ramen love here! This is gradual, bud to blossoming to full bloom sort of thing, so it's going to be a while for the romance to start. Azalee is an African name that means "singer" or "she who sings." No question where that came from and it definitely has a "fey" feel to it. I've been wanting make a Inheritance fan-fic involving faeries because, well, I think Alagaesia need some faeries :) and I have yet to see a single faerie story here so I hope it's original enough!

Special Thanks to: PatchsFallenAngel! Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! It actually helped me finish this chapter :) I hope this big twist doesn't disappoint!

Please follow Patch's example and review. They really do inspire me to write more and more of the story! And it just takes a minute or two at the least :)

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!


	5. Chapter Four: Human

**Chapter Four: Human**

**~Winter Girl~**

The next day I sensed something was amiss. I lay curled up on the bed, fighting the cold that threatened to engulf me. I focused for a moment and it warmed just enough for me to loosen slightly out of the tight ball I'd made myself into. Dammit, what the hell has gotten me on edge? Something was happening and my fey senses knew it. But what?

I snarled as my annoyed and stress dropped the temperature again. I closed my eye and concentrated. My thoughts drifted to sweeter times, when I was just a little human child, nothing special. I saw my mother smile at me as she taught me how to garden, my father grinning ran up to him with my first rose. I hugged myself tighter, not because of the chilly but because I needed the comfort. I missed my human life and all that entailed. I missed the times when what made me the most different was my eyes. I missed humans. Ever since the –

A loud knock took m out of my reverie. I snapped up and scrambled so I was merely sitting on the bed. After carefully focusing the air so it was slightly chilly, I muttered "Come in."

Murtagh stepped in the room. He looked as indifferent as always but I sense something strange. Excitement, maybe? For what?

"Come with me," He said. "I want to show you something,"

_**Author's Note:**_ Again, I know, short. And confusing. Don't worry! It'll all make sense soon enough :) Just as a warning, there may be a point in the story where I hav to take a break for research. I'm rereading the Inheritance seires in hope of refreshing my mind of what happens all in Brisingr. Sadly, I can't remember eveything that happened and I need a refresh just in case. For now I feel he story is stable enough for me to write without worry of messing up and I will warn you guys before hand if I need to go on vacation. If I mess anything up, feel free to correct me and I'll edit it.

Again, thanks PatchsFallenAngel for review! :D You are simply awesome! xD I'll try and post the next chapter within the day or the next :) Please guys, follow Patch's example and review! It's proven to make me write more! So hop to it!


	6. Chapter Five: Surprises in the Courtyard

**Chapter Five: Surprises in the Courtyard**

**=Murtagh=**

Murtagh lead Azalee out of the castle. Every time she asked where they were going, he'd grin and say it's a surprise. That confused her which made him smirk slightly. Her name remark from yesterday still stung.

He took her into the open courtyard where his "surprise" was waiting. He grinned to himself for this idea. It would most certainly aid him in his attempts to make the girl opening up to him. He'd need to thank Thorn later.

Speaking of, Thorn lay curled up in the courtyard, the spectacle of any who happened to pass by. Murtagh walked up to Thorn, who raised his head and stared just passed him. The Rider looked up confused and turned to see Azalee was standing quite a ways away. She seemed scared, nervous.

_She's afraid of me._ Thorn pouted.

Murtagh snorted internally. _Well, you are a hulking overgrown lizard._ He duck out of the way before Thorn could successfully swat him in the back of the head with the tip of his tail. _What? It's true._

_Just convince her I'm not going to eat her._ Thorn growled.

Murtagh rolled he eyes and went up to Azalee. "Come on. He won't hurt you,"

She looked from Thorn back to him. Her nervous expression didn't change. It was strange. She almost seemed cute like this. Maybe because she didn't seem like a doll anymore now that she showed some form of human emotion.

Murtagh shook his head. He was getting distracted from the matter at hand. He held at his hand for her to take. She took a step back, still quite nervous.

"Don't worry. He's just a big softie, he wouldn't harm you,"

She hesitated for a moment before taking his hand and letting him lead her to Thorn. The dragon dipped his head so his Rider could place the girl's hand on his snout.

"See? No harm," He smiled.

The nervous look slipped away and was replaced with curiosity. "This…is this your dragon?" He nodded. "What's his name?"

"Thorn,"

"Thorn…" She muttered, petting the dragon's snout. "I…I used to dream of dragons as a little girl. It's an honour to meet you, Thorn," There was an odd note in her voice.

Thorn looked at her in surprise then snaked his head around her in a strange form of a hug. She still sounds so lonely. Tell her that's the honour is mine.

Murtagh nodded and relayed the message. Azalee looked up at him in confusion and then smiled warmly. His heart skipped a beat at the change of expression. The change in her lips seemed to switch on a light in her that made her just as beautiful as her voice. Maybe even more so.

She ran her hand over the dragon's neck, marveling at the sight of the light shimmering over his scales. "So warm…" she muttered, huddling close to Thorn's body.

"Are you cold?" Murtagh asked, stepping closer.

She half turned to him, pulling her hair to one side and pulling at it nervously. "Just – just a little. But I'm always cold so it's no big deal,"

Thorn enclosed his wing over her, creating a small red tent over her to trap the heat._ Is that better?_

Murtagh asked her the question.

She smiled and nodded, now simply running her fingers through her hair. "Yes, thank you," She turned away to look back at the scales. Murtagh stepped closer and noticed on the back of her neck, tucked off to the side was a strange mark. It looked like a burn but it didn't seem like an ordinary burn. He lifted his palm with the gedwey ignasia on it to brush away her hair. His palm and the mark on her neck glowed brightly. Murtagh gasped as thoughts and images ran through his mind.

_A little girl and her mother holding hands as they walked to a tiny garden…._

_Children playing while their mothers watch from afar….one, a girl, had different colored eyes…._

_The same girl running to her father as he's coming through a door….._

_A strange man standing at the edge of a nearby forest, watching the child…._

_The girl, older now, carrying a basket of vegetables from her garden…._

_The winds howling, the little family huddled in their home trying to stay warm in a blizzard…._

_The girl crying over two graves side by side…._

_Flames…..flames everywhere….no way out…._

_The strange man from before running from a burning building, carrying the girl….and the girl…the girl was…Aly – _

"NO!" The scream snapped Murtagh out of his thoughts, severing the connection. Azalee was facing him, backing away. Her eyes were wide in terror, her face pale as a ghost. "How…but how could…what…." She sputtered. The air turned icy cold and was getting colder.

Murtagh looked at her in shock. What had happened? "Azalee?" He reached for her.

She frantically stepped away. "No…stay away!" She cried, on the verge of tears.

"Azalee, I won't hurt you," He stepped closer and she ran away, back into the castle. He sighed. What had just happened? One minute he was here like normal and then the next he was seeing someone's memories.

_Not just anyone's. said Thorn, looking in the direction Azalee ran. Hers._

_Those…those were her memories? But how?_

_I don't know….but now you have to report to the king._

Murtagh frowned at the thought. He could already feel the need to go to the king and tell him what he saw. All part of the oaths he swore.

We have no choice.

I know. Doesn't mean I want to. He though bitterly as he let the courtyard and went to the throne room. The king looked up expectantly.

"Well, did you see it? Her memories?" He asked excitedly.

Murtagh gulped and nodded.

"Wonderful! Show me,"

The king's servant nodded and stepped up to him so the king could place his hand on his brow like before. Only this time, Murtagh was showing flashes of memories he saw. Not much of it made sense but it was a start.

The king finished going through the memories and smiled. "Good. You have done well, Murtagh,"

"Do you wish me to bring her to you?"

The king was thoughtful for a moment. "Not yet. We still don't have the faeries' secrets and we don't want to frighten her away. Apologize, convince her it was an accident and you mean no harm,"

"Yes, sir,"

The king grinned evilly. "Finally, we are closer to finding the fey and ridding this world of the Varden,"

Murtagh nodded, though not with nearly as much enthusiasm as the king. He left the throne room and went back to the courtyard. His thoughts turned to Azalee and then to her memories. Then something came to mind. There was a name at the end. A name of the girl in the images. Was it Azalee? It had to be, it looked like her…But it didn't sound like the name was Azalee…No, it sound more like…more like…_Alyss_.

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi all! Well, we have quite the conundrum on our hands here! :D Now things are oing to start to heat up and decisions are to be made. What'll happen next? Well, just wait and see ;) As always, please review so I can write. Much appreciated!

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!


	7. Chapter Six: Time

**Chapter Six: Time**

**~Winter Girl~**

I ran back to my room, leaving icy prints in my wake. How could he? How could that have happened? I slammed the door shut and leaned against it, needing the support. Dammit, I was careless and dropped my guard. He almost…He almost saw…

I placed a hand over my mouth and tried desperately told hold back a sob. What to do? Time is running out and so are my options. I slid to the ground and held myself, trying to calm my frantic thoughts as the room began to freeze. What will I do? What will I do? I need to escape but how? Even if I were to make it outside, the king would just send Murtagh after me and with his dragon he could…

That's it! An idea came to me but it would be risky. Not to mention, so many things could go wrong. I had to be quick. If I didn't…I shuddered at the thought. I stood and strode to the vanity. I stared at my reflection in the mirror which was frosted over by the cold. This had to work. It just had to.

There was a knock on my door. My head snapped up at the sound. "Wh-who is it?" I called, snarling at my quivering voice.

"Murtagh. I…I came to apologize. May I come in?"

I hesitated. Should I? But what if…I shook my head. I got myself into this mess, I was getting out. I had no time to dilly dally. "Yes, come in,"

He came in, looking apologetic. "Azalee…I never meant to scare you. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

It was strange. He was truly sincere. But I do know that it's my memories is what the king is after. I nodded. "Yes, I forgive you but it doesn't change the fact you have my memories,"

He nodded, looking slightly relieved. "I am sorry. I don't know what happened,"

"I do," I tried my best to hide the snarl in my voice. I smiled but not the warm smile I had on earlier. This was cruel like one has when she has all the cards in her hand and she knows it. At least I hope it looked like that. "That is why I want to make a deal with you,"

Murtagh looked at me in confusion. "What deal?" he asked cautiously.

I stepped up to him. "I want to help me escape this place and take me to Surda,"

He scoffed. "And why would I want to do that?"

My smile widened. "Because if you do, I'll unbind you from your oaths and you will be free,"

_**Author's Note:**_ High-lo! Ooooh, it's getting good now! Can "Azalee" really undo his oaths? And even if she can, will Murtagh agree? Find out...tomorow! Or maybe really late tonight ^^" depends on how much I need sleep and if I can stay away from the computer long enough. It's been really fun writing this story and I don't want to stop! But alas, I have stuff that I need to do. So, have fun! :D

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!


	8. Chapter Seven: Make the Choice

**Chapter Seven: Make the Choice**

**=Murtagh=**

Murtagh stared at Azalee in shock. She was bluffing. She had to be. There was no way anyone could free him from his oaths except Galbatorix and he would never do that. Shock changed to rage as he glared at this tiny doll of a girl.

"You're bluffing," He snarled, furious that she would tease him like that.

She raised an eyebrow with that annoying little smirk still on her face. "Am I?" She repeated her words in the Ancient Language without faltering. He anger ebbed but only slightly. He was curious where she learned the Ancient Language but now was not the time. He was turning over the question in his mind, weighing the pros and cons.

Minutes passed and Azalee frowned. "I suggest you make a decision soon,"

It was his turn to smirk. "In a hurry are we?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "If you agree, we'd have to leave tonight,"

"Tonight? And what sort of plan do you have for that?"

"No plan. Can't risk it,"

"What do you mean 'can risk it'?"

She sighed as if he were a stubborn child that wasn't grasping a simple subject. "If we were to plan, that means waiting. And waiting means there's a chance Galbatorix could find out and we'd be killed or worse,"

"What's worse than death?"

Her eyes grew dark and the air grew even colder. "You won't age, right? You'll live forever, correct?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

She swallowed. "Imagine that long life filled with nothing but pain. Hundred, maybe thousands of years of sheer agony. _That_ would be worse,"

He flinched. How could she know such a thing? He shook his head. There was no time for distractions.

"So, do we have a deal?" She asked, her expression firm.

Murtagh hesitating. As much as he wanted to escape this place, he wasn't sure if he could trust this girl.

_I say yes._

Murtagh jumped when Thorn spoke to him. _Are you crazy? What if she's lying?_

_She just said the words in the Ancient Language. She's bond herself._

_And if she can't do it?_

_She seems to believe she can. Remember, she's part fey. From what I've heard in the stories, faeries are very powerful creatures._

_So were elves yet they haven't freed us yet have they?_

_No one's tried. Look, Murtagh. I don't want any trouble with the king just as much as you. But I want freedom more. No one's offered to help us, save for your brother and that was on a might. Here we have someone who's willing and ready to free us if we help her. Accept the offer._

Murtagh snarled to himself and looked at the girl. _And if I don't?_

_You'll be wondering and wondering whether it would have and eventually cursing yourself for not trying. Do you really want that?_

The Rider sighed. No. He looked at Azalee, her eyes expectant. "If I help you escape and take you to Surda, you will free me?"

She nodded. "I can unbind you from your oaths and nullify your true name for the time being. And through you, Thorn,"

He nodded. "Come to my room after sunset,"

She shook her head. "After dinner. I need to do something then,"

"Like what?"

"The less you know the better. Just be prepared after dinner. Now go!"

He nodded stiffly and left the room. He walked to his room, thinking of what was to come. It reminded him of even he and his servant Tornac escaped so long ago. _I hope we have more luck this time. None of us can afford dying tonight._

_As long as the king doesn't become suspicious, we should be fine. Even then, he may be too late._

_We can only hope._

**~Winter Girl~**

When Murtagh left the room, I breathed a sigh of relief. If he declined, I would have had to resort to horrible things. Now was the time for action. I crawled under my bed and snatched up a bundle that I'd hid under there. I was the dress I first wore when I came here as a prisoner. It took a little magic to convince the maid not to take it away but it was worth it. I ran my hand through the fabric until I found a small hard bulge. I pulled the dress inside out and there was a tiny pocket sewn just under my bust line. Inside the pocket was a little wooden vial. I smirked. Perfect.

I opened one of the drawers of the bureau, dumped the contents and looked for a nail. When I found out, I used the tiniest bit of magic to loosen the nail and then pry it out with my bare hands. Once that was done, I quickly but carefully put everything away and opened the vial. Inside was a white glittery powder. With the nail, I carefully pricked my finger and let a drop or two of blood fall into the vial, turning the powder to a crimson red. All the while, I thought to myself over and over _Forget Murtagh and Thorn's true name. Forget Murtagh and Thorn's true name._ Once the vial had enough of my blood and intent, I closed it and shook it hard so the powder and would mix through.

Now it was time for the hard part. I bit my lip, trying to think how I was going to get this to the king without wasting too much energy. A knock sounded at my door.

"Yes?" I called. "Come in,"

One of the servants came in. "Do you need anything, my lady?"

A plan formed in my mind. I'd only have just enough energy to unbind Murtagh and Thorn but as long as I had enough for that, I was fine.

I looked the servant in the eye and smiled at her. "Yes, I do actually," I said, adding a layer of magic to my voice.

They smiled at me, already in my grasp. "What is it?"

"I need you to take this powder and add it to King Galbatorix's food. Be discreet. Don't let anyone know what you're doing and don't give them any reason to think you're doing this. Understood?"

The servant nodded, almost lazily. "Understood," They took the vial and left without another word.

I sighed again. Now it was time to wait.

_**Author's Note:**_ Yes, it is time to wait...For the next chapter! xD I know I'm being evil by leaving you guys at such a time, but it was the perfect time to close the chapter. I'm actually used to switching point of views within chapters rather than have the chapter stick to one view. You'll probably see more of this as the story progresses and there'll be a lot more Winter Girl chapters as well. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review so I know what you think!

Special Thanks to: PatchesFallenAngel, , and Caironater! Thanks you guys for the reviews!

Patch, you've been with this story since the first few chapters :) Thank you so much for sticking with it and giving it such wonderful reviews!

Restrained and Cairo have just joined the ranks of readers WHO ACTUALLY REVIEW! Thanks, you guys!

Reviews make me happy, which gives me inspiration, which makes me write. So, in other words, REVIEW!

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!


	9. Chapter Eight: Flight

**Chapter Eight: Flight**

**=Murtagh=**

Murtagh finished preparing his pack for the trip. Thorn was saddled and ready to fly. A tray of food sat on a table in the middle of the room.

_You really should eat something. _said Thorn, his tail twitching in anticipation.

_I've told you enough times I'm not hungry._

_Not hungry or too anxious to eat?_

Murtagh sighed. _Alright, so I'm a little anxious but so are you!_

_At least I don't have a stomach that's growling at me._

Murtagh glared at Thorn and was about to retort back when his door flew open. Both Rider and dragon turned and saw Azalee rush in, breathing heavily. She muttered a few words under her breath and the edge of the door was soon covered in ice. She then turned to Murtagh.

"We have to leave now," She panted. "The king is on to us,"

"But how did – "

"There's no time!" The wild look in her eyes made him nodded.

"So, what do we do?"

"I'll unbind you but it will take all of my energy so I won't be much more help in the escape,"

"As long as Galbatorix doesn't send Shruikan and he doesn't use my true name,"

She shook her head. "He can't. I'll explain later," She stepped up to him, looking a little sheepish. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded. She muttered some strange words that didn't sound like the ancient language under her breath. He felt a small tingle in his palm and a weight lift from his shoulders. His expression must have shown is excitement because she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Now to seal the blessing…" she muttered, almost to herself and stepped closer. She reached up and kissed him on the lips. Murtagh stood there in shock as she pulled back…and collapsed. He caught her before she hit the ground. She was breathing heavily liked she had ran for miles.

"What was – " He words were cut off by banging at his door.

"Not…Enough…Time…Later," She breathed, panting with each word. He nodded and carried her to Thorn. He strapped her in first and as he swung into the saddle, the door burst open and several soldiers came in, along with the king. The king was livid.

"Murtagh! How dare you?" He snarled.

Murtagh glared back. "I'm not your servant anymore," He growled as Thorn lifted his wings and leapt into the air. Murtagh held tight to Azalee as Thorn flew over a cloud of arrows. Just as they cleared the castle wall, a bolt of energy came and hit Thorn's wing. The dragon roared in pain but still stayed in the air.

_Thorn! Are you alright? _

_I'll be fine. I can get us over the Ramr and then we can camp._

Murtagh nodded. They flew a little farther till they reach the Ramr River. _Thorn, land in the river and ferry us across. That way you can rest your wing._

Thorn nodded and descended down to the river. It was foggy so it was hard to judge where the water was. He landed with a loud splash and soaked both Murtagh and Azalee in the process. The cold water startled the sleeping her and her eye fluttered open.

"Wuh…where are we?" She asked, still slightly tired.

"We're in the Ramr. Thorn's hurt so it will be difficult to fly for a while,"

"What happened?" She asked, concerned.

"Galbatorix sent a bolt of energy after us. He must have realized he doesn't have control over me anymore. You've foiled his plans, Azalee,"

She nodded and then the sheepish look came back. "I have to tell you, Murtagh, my name isn't Azalee. It's Alyss,"

"I thought so," he muttered. He smirked at her confused expression. "When I saw your memories, I heard a name and thought it was yours. Turns out I was right,"

She nodded. Thorn drifted for a while, using his tail to slowly propel him forward. After a long time of silence, Thorn asked. _Could she sing? I can't stand the silence. _

_I don't know if she's well enough._ Murtagh told him.

_Just ask her._ Thorn groaned.

_Impatient bag of scales._ Murtagh sent back before turning to Aza – Alyss. "Thorn wants to know if you could sing for him,"

"Hmm? Oh, sure. Help me up. I can't sing lying down," He shifted so instead of him carrying her, she was sitting on his lap, a position neither of them (thankfully) acknowledged. "Anything in particular?"

Whatever she wishes to sing is fine with me. Thorn told Murtagh, who relayed it to Alyss.

She nodded, cleared her throat, closed her eyes and started singing.

"_Forget  
The times  
We fought each other  
Repeat  
The days  
We cherished_

_Although  
You know  
They could be a dream  
They could  
Become  
False memories_

_You lie to protect me, but then I know what must be done now  
Maybe I'm no good, you know you're better off from me  
I just want to know where I belong_

_Your love,  
Your care,  
I'm overflowing_

_Your voice,  
Your face,  
It warms me_

_Why do I keep breaking, what's wrong with me?  
Is time running out for me?_

_Why do I keep breaking, what__'__s wrong with me?  
Is time running out for me?_

_I don't need the sun, a hero for this,  
I just need your hand in mine,_"

She stayed quiet for few moments before opening her eyes to see Thorn and Murtagh staring at her. "What?" She asked, squirming under their gaze.

"Sorry," said Murtagh. "It's just…where did you learn that song?"

She shrugged. "It came to me a while ago, before I ended up in Uru'baen. That's not really all of but I don't have my sister to sing with me,"

"Your sister?"

Alyss winced. "Oh, you didn't get that far did you?" He shook his head. "Long story short, I have an older brother and sister that I was actually traveling with before this whole mess,"

"Are they part fey like you?"

She shook her head. "No. They're full faeries so I'm the freak of the family. Doesn't help that I'm also the youngest,"

"How old are you?"

"I'll be seventeen at the beginning of the summer,"

She's about as old as Eragon… Murtagh's thought turned to his brother and he frowned. "Alyss, you wish for me to take you to Surda correct?"

"Yes. What's the problem?"

"If…I take you there, what's going to stop them from attacking us once they see Thorn and me?"

Alyss looked thoughtful for a moment. Then her face light up with an idea. "We're going to stay near the river tonight, right?"

"Yes…"

"Give me till tomorrow morning. I'll have that mess cleared up too,"

"You sound so sure of yourself,"

"Have I failed to keep my promise?"

He shook his head. It was then that Thorn had finally made it to the bank of the Ramr River and was dragging himself out of the water. Once the dragon was on dry land, Alyss carefully slid off of him and was followed by Murtagh.

"There should be some juniper trees here we could camp under," Murtagh muttered, feeling a slight sense of déjà vu.

Alyss nodded as squinted in the fog. "I think I see them. Hard to tell,"

They wandered in the direction she suggested and sure enough, there they were. "How could you see them? I barely could,"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Part faerie, remember?"

He chuckled a bit and nodded. They made camp under the tree. Murtagh made a fire and Alyss used a small amount of her magic too keep the fog away from the fire. Thorn curled around the area as the two humans prepared dinner. Murtagh was stirring the soup that was to be their dinner and Alyss was sitting fairly close to the fire, hugging her knees up to her chest.

"Do you travel often?" she asked, seeming to make small talk.

"I used to. Nowadays, my travel was limited to missions Galbatorix would send me on,"

"But that's not where you learned your survival skills," She phrased it like a statement, not a question.

"Yes,"

She was silent for a while before continuing. "How long have you been a Rider?"

He hesitated before answering. "About a year,"

"I'm bothering you, aren't I?"

"No. No, you're…" She gave him a look that told him she knew otherwise. "A little. I'm not…used to so many questions,"

"I'm sorry. If there's anything you want to ask me, be my guest. It's only fair,"

He thought for a moment. There were a million things he would like to know but he didn't want to seem like an intruder. He chose a simple one that would be helpful to know as well. "So, what kind of faerie are you? I've heard of wood sprites and pixies but you don't look anything like them,"

"Well, for me to answer that, I have to explain the terms a bit. You see, while most general call anyone of the fey 'faeries', there's actually a difference between the two. Fey is the general term. Faeries are more specific. I, for example, am a faery. Well, half faery but you get the picture,"

"What other types of the fey are there?"

She bit her lip.

"Not sure if you can tell that, huh?"

"No. There's only so much I can tell, at least for right now. You see, faeries have been in perfect hiding for so long humans have thought they don't exist. Most want to keep it that way,"

"You make it sound like you're not one of them,"

Alyss sighed and hugged herself tighter. "To be honest, I'm not. Not really. They may 'welcome' me like one of their own but I know that it's just a front to make my…family happy," She fumbled with the word "family", as if that was the word she was originally going to use.

"I see. If faeries are so secretive and afraid of humans finding them then why are you running around out in the open like this?"

She shrugged again. "I was going to Surda with my brother and sister. I have a bad feeling that if we don't assist in this war, the fey won't be able to defend them selves' when Galbatorix defeats the Varden and attack the fey. I wanted to try and make an alliance between the Varden and the fey,"

"I see…that's a big job for a young girl,"

"I can handle it!" She perked up and grinned at him. "All I have to do is use both my fey and human knowledge to make a compromise! The hard part is getting to Surda,"

Murtagh nodded as he filled two bowls with the soup and gave one to Alyss. They ate in silence and when he was finished, he spread out is bed roll near Thorn. The dragon nudged him just as he was about to turn in. When Murtagh looked up confused, Thorn nodded towards Alyss, who happened to be clearing a space for her to sleep.

_That's right! She didn't have anything at Uru'baen to bring with her. _

_If she sleeps all the way over there, she'll catch her death of cold._ Thorn snorted. _She shivers enough as it is._

Murtagh had noticed she'd been shivering quite a lot, even when she was close to the fire. He'd ask her that later when it wasn't so late. "Alyss," he called, blushing a little at what he was going to ask. "Why do you come over here and sleep? You'll freeze all by yourself over there,"

She looked back with a questioning look. "Are you sure it's alright? I don't want to be a bother,"

"It would only be a bother if you got sick before we even got near Surda,"

She shrugged and came over to his side. He pulled the blanket over them both and Thorn curled his whole body around the two and spread his wing over them to keep them warm. Alyss huddled close to Murtagh and he could swear she was blushing.

"Umm, thank you. Good night," She mumbled.

"You're, umm, welcome. You too," He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi guys! Well, this was definitely and interesting chapter huh? :) The song Alyss sings is a vocal cover of Xion's Theme from Kingdom Heart 358/2 Days done by ShyTooShy on YouTube (the original lyrics were written by 1BlueRozez1). It'll probably show up again when I have two singers but this is the part I usually sing to myself when I feel like singing. It kind of reminded me of Alyss' situation, paricularly the last three parts. The next chapter will be in Alyss' point of view, maybe the whole thing or it might switch off. We'll see. Hope you guys like this! Please review!

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!


	10. Chapter Nine: Favors to Ask

**Chapter Nine: Favors to Ask**

**~Alyss~**

_I dreamed of wolves. Well, one wolf in particular. He was large and grey with piercing blue eyes. He was howling but I could hear words in the howls. They said "Hurry home. We miss you. Please come home!" _

I woke with a start. Both Murtagh and Thorn still seemed to be asleep so I carefully and quietly slipped away. Well, I got one out of two. When I crawled out from under Thorn's wing, I heard a slight growl. I turned and the red dragon was staring at me. I'm not the greatest at determining expressions, especially from dragons since I've never seen one before, but it seemed to me that he was wondering my I was sneaking away. I kind of wish I knew how to talk to him like Murtagh could. Or maybe that's something only a dragon's Ride could do.

"I'm just going to the river. So I can keep my promise to you two," I muttered.

Thorn nodded and when back to sleep.

I crept, trying really hard not to step on a twig or make any noises that might wake up Murtagh. I already knew Thorn was awake and hoped that he wasn't a nosy dragon. Guess I won't know will I?

I made it to the riverbank and knelt by the water's edge. "Adurna risa," I muttered and the water rose to form a mirror in front of me. Next I muttered "Draumr kopa" and a string of other words, holding onto the image of my brother and sister. The water mirror went blank for a moment then shimmered to as the image of what looked like the ceiling of a tent emerge.

"Oh, don't tell me…" I groaned to myself. Just then, there was a crash, then a curse and a hand appeared on the image. It grasped in the air and then rested over the image like someone was grabbing a small mirror. The image moved and now I was seeing a girl in the image.

She was pale white with bright green eyes and glossy black hair that fell just past her ear. She seem about a year or two older than me. Her full lips were pulled into a wide smile as she saw me.

"Alyss! Oh, thank the gods, you're alright!" She grinned.

I smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Donia. Where's Tavish?"

"Right here," A man about Murtagh's age came into view. His messy hair was more coppery rather than black. His eyes were sapphire blue like mine was. He wasn't quite as pale as Donia but he wasn't as dark as I was either. He grinned back at me.

"Good to see you little sister. Where've you been hiding all this time?"

"Oh, umm….I kind of was caught and taken to Uru'baen,"

Donia's eyes bulged and her mouth flopped open. Tavish just looked frozen with shock.

"But I'm alright now!" I said quickly, hoping to stop he flood of questions. "I've escaped!"

"Oh, good!" Donia sighed. "Thank the god for that,"

"So where are you now?" asked Tavish.

"I'm on the banks of the Ramr. Listen, I need you two to do me a favor,"

They leaned closer and nodded to show they were listening.

"You guys went to Surda right? Just like we planned?"

Donia nodded. "We got here about a month or two,"

I tilted my head in confusion. "What took you so long?"

"Finding you," They said in unison.

I sighed heavily and smacked my hand against my fore head. "Blackheads…" I muttered.

"What was that?" Donia asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly, knowing better than to insult my sister. "As I said, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to let the Varden knowing I'm coming,"

My siblings nodded. "What's so bad about that?"

"It's who I'm traveling with that's the problem,"

"What's so bad about them if they're traveling with you?" asked Tavish.

U squirmed a little. "Well, he's a good guy. He helped me escape. It's what he's done that's the problem,"

"Who is it?" Donia asked.

I gulped and muttered "Murtagh Morzansson…"

"WHAT!" They shrieked, Donia's voice going several octaves higher.

"Hush!" I hissed, looking behind me to see if a certain Rider was lurking about. "Do you want to wake everybody? It is still morning,"

"Alyss, are you crazy? He killed the dwarf king!" Donia looked like she was about to faint.

"And he betrayed the Riders," Tavish reasoned, keeping a little more calm than our over dramatic sister.

I sighed. "Look, from being around him and meeting Galbatorix in person, I have a feeling there's more than meets the eye. Besides, he could have very easily just left me at Uru'baen after I unbound his oaths,"

"You did what?" Donia's jaw dropped again.

"Dammit," I muttered, cursing myself.

Tavish sighed exasperatedly. "Just explain it when you get here. We'll do our best but we can't guarantee anything, Alyss,"

"I know, but at least try for me, please?" I asked.

Tavish nodded while Donia glared at me. "Father won't like this, Alyss,"

It was my turn to sigh with exasperation. "To be frank, sister, I don't give a damn what the king thinks at this point. All I care about is helping the Varden and winning this war,"

My sister's eye changed from angry to sad. "I really wish you'd call him 'father'. He loves you just like a daughter. I don't see why –"

"Donia, I am not having this discussion with you," I snarled.

Donia just kept looking pathetically at me. Tavish placed a hand on her shoulder. "We need to go warn Nasuada," he said to her. She nodded and looked back at me before moving out of the frame. Tavish looked up at me with a sheepish expression.

I sighed. "You understand, right brother?"

He smiled with concern. "I do. I'll try talking to her again, maybe patch thing up before you get here. Be safe, little sister. Trust your instincts,"

I nodded, a lump starting to form in my throat.

"Oh, and Fenris misses you terribly. He won't stop howling like a little puppy,"

I let out a little laugh. "Please tell him I miss him too,"

Tavish nodded then brought his hand up in a wave. "Goodbye for now, sister. May the stars watch over and the wind guide you home,"

I waved. "And may the flowers bloom at your feet,"

He grinned before the spell was cut off and the water fell back into the river with a loud splash. I sighed again and got up from my now cramped position. _Now that that's taken care of…_I shuffled back up to the camp.

Murtagh was sitting by Thorn eating breakfast. He handed me a bowl when I came to sit by him which I gladly took. The spell I used to talk to Donia and Tavish had used more energy than I expected and I need fuel. We ate in silence for a while before anyone spoke.

"Who exactly is the 'king' you mentioned?" Murtagh asked all of a sudden.

I dropped my spoon into my bowl and stared at him in shock. "You were eavesdropping!"

He shook his head. "_I_ wasn't, Thorn was. He said you were muttering in your sleep and he was worried when you took off this morning," Thorn gave me an apologetic look.

I sighed. "Well, in that case I can't say I'm mad,"

"So, answer my question,"

I frowned. "I think we need to focus on where we're going first. I'll explain later, promise,"

"How do I know you'll tell me?"

"Have I broken a promise yet?"

He gave me a hard stare before nodding curtly. He put aside his bowl and rummaged through his pack before pulling out a map. Spreading it between us, he examined the map. "Well, we're about here," he said, pointing to an area closer to the southern end of the Ramr. "And it will take a while for Thorn's wing to heal up enough for us to ride him so we'll have to walk most of the way. We might be able to ride him if he runs on the ground and that will cut the time until we can get horses,"

I looked at the map. "How fast can he run with both of us riding him?"

Murtagh looked up at Thorn, who stared back as if they were having a conversation. After a moment, he said "Faster than a horse but it may be awkward with two riders with a saddle that's built for one,"

I nodded. "In that case, we should go south to Melian and get the horses there. That way, we arrive there fairly quickly but also give Thorn a chance to work with that wing before we reach the Varden,"

Murtagh nodded and put the map away. We finished breakfast and prepared to leave. Once everything was packed away and the fire extinguished, we mounted Thorn, me in front with Murtagh sitting right behind me, and the dragon bounded along the river. It was bumping and very awkward but soon Thorn had a rhythm going. The leaping bounds reminded me of my own companion, who was probably pining for me at the Varden. I sighed internally. I hope everything goes well there.

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi all! Next chapter'll be more about Alyss' back story from Murtagh's point of view. Things that were mentioned in the conversation and seen earlier will be better explained then. The names "Donia" and "Tavish" came from the book Wicked Lovely by Melissa Marr which is the main book I'm referencing for my faeries. "Fenris" is the name of a Norse wolf god. The farewell bit the Tavish and Alyss did was kind of a play on the greeting elves do since faeries and elves are fairly similar.

Please review my story so I know what you guys think. Sorry if it a little later than normal. I've been busy lately and I'm also working on my other Inheritance story, Day and Night. Of you haven't read it yet, please do so I know what other's think of it. Thank you!

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!


End file.
